zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
White Wolfos
White Wolfos are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a special breed of Wolfos that often reside in colder regions of the games in which they appear. White Wolfos are fitted with insulating fur coats that protect the creatures from the cold and also helps them blend in with the environment. They are both bigger and stronger than the regular Wolfos. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time White Wolfos attack in a similar way to Wolfos, circling Link at a distance, running up to attack with claw swipes, and defending against attacks with their forearms. They deal more damage and are more durable than regular Wolfos, but like the Wolfos, their weak spot are their tails; when this target is hit, White Wolfos are defeated instantly. A White Wolfos acts as the mini-boss of the Ice Cavern, where it guards a Treasure Chest containing the Iron Boots. White Wolfos also appear in the Gerudo's Training Ground and a certain Grotto. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask White Wolfos share the same attack pattern and physical appearance as in Ocarina of Time. They are, however, much more common, appearing throughout the Snowhead region during winter and the Snowhead Temple. After the defeat of Goht, spring is brought back to Snowhead, and the White Wolfos are replaced with regular Wolfos. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] White Wolfos are found in the Peak Province and the Snowpeak Ruins. While more wolf-like in appearance than their previous versions, their bodies are also both sleeker and more agile than most canines. As they have the ability to appear and vanish out of nowhere, these enemies may be more or less related to spirits. Thanks to its agility, a White Wolfos can easily stay out of Link's attack range and dodge ranged attacks by leaping to the side. Relying on hit-and-run tactics rather than brute force, White Wolfoses will unexpectedly leap out of the snow and proceed to charge at Link full speed and knock him down with a lunge attack when close enough. In order to defeat them, Link can knock them out of the air as they lunge or chase them into a corner and defeat them with his sword. He can also transform into a wolf and meet the elusive predators on their own terms. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ]] White Wolfos appear in various places around the Snow Realm. Most resembling their ''Twilight Princess incarnation, they jump in and out of the snow and attack Link with quick, lunging strikes. As one would expect of wolves, they attack in packs, and are seldom seen alone. They are also highly agile, and will frequently jump away from Link's sword before moving in for a counterattack. While it is not necessary, stunning them with the Boomerang makes attacking them much easier. They can also be defeated alternatively, including striking them twice with a normal attack with the sword or a successful Spin Attack. See also * Wolfos Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies